


i like you (and i think that if you thought about it you'd know you like me too)

by girlsonthetv



Series: relax, it's only magic (persona 5 hogwarts AU) [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Goro Is Jealous, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Sexual Tension, no ice sculptures were harmed in the writing of this fic, when Goro is frustrated he pins Ryuji to walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsonthetv/pseuds/girlsonthetv
Summary: Ryuji Sakamoto is the most attractive pill Goro Akechi has ever encountered and subsequently swallowed.(Ryuji nods. "Yeah, I understand." He mutters."Say it louder." Goro says, his voice neutral."I understand." Ryuji says at normal volume. "I'm on the Gryffindor team, so I play for Gryffindor. For you.""Precisely.")





	i like you (and i think that if you thought about it you'd know you like me too)

"And Slytherin wins the match by ten points!" Futaba shouts, her voice a bit hoarse as it always is by the end of a Quidditch match. Cheers roar from a sea of green and silver on one side of the stadium; the red and gold side looks a bit sulky from Goro's viewpoint atop his broom in front of the hoops, arms crossed, glaring at his useless Beater, who is currently watching Kurusu give the Snitch a little kiss to more cheers from Slytherin. 

Anger flares in his chest when Ryuji turns to him and shrugs. Like it was uncontrollable that Ryuji completely missed a bludger hurled his way because he was flying alongside Akira and trading jabs. Instead of playing the game, like Akechi had picked him to do. 

He barely registers landing. He is silent as the Gryffindor team makes its way to the locker room. He changes with few words, except when he gently taps Ryuji on the shoulder. Ryuji turns around questioningly, clothed except for a shirt, and if anyone asks Akechi did not stare at all.

"Can you meet me outside once you're done changing? I need to talk to you about something." Goro says sweet as anything.

"Sure." Ryuji says.

Goro leans against the wall outside the locker room and only has to wait a minute or two before Ryuji comes out, fully dressed. He grins at Goro. "So, what did you - "

Ryuji is stronger than Goro but Goro has the element of surprise, so it's fairly easy for him to roughly spin Ryuji around and pin him to the wall, taking his wrists in his hands and squeezing, Ryuji's wand falling to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Goro asks politely, voice trembling.

"Look, it was a bad game, alright?" Ryuji says angrily. "Everybody has them, let go of me - " 

Goro whips out his wand from his back pocket and points it at Ryuji, his other hand moving to press against Ryuji's chest. "Bullshit." He snarls, and Ryuji abruptly stops struggling. A few of the other members of the team stop and stare but a well-aimed glare keeps them moving. Let them stare. It'll set an example. 

"You spent the whole damn game flirting with Slytherin's seeker, and don't even tell me you weren't." Goro says, turning back to Ryuji. "I saw you. Everybody saw you, you've never been subtle, Sakamoto. I'm gonna have to kick you off the team if you keep this shit up."

Ryuji snorts. "You'd never kick me off the team, Akechi. I'm the best player you've got and we both know it." There's arrogance in his eyes, and something else that looks a little like want but Goro is too furious to analyze it. 

"That's not the point and we both know it." Goro says harshly, jabbing his wand at him as if he was going to hex him.

Ryuji says nothing, his face reddening as Goro continues. "Flirt with Kurusu all you want, I don't fucking care." He did fucking care, but that was nobody's business. "But during games? You're my Beater, not Slytherin's. Not Hufflepuff's, not Ravenclaw's, not anybody else's. You're mine. Understand?" 

Ryuji nods. "Yeah, I understand." He mutters.

"Say it louder." Goro says, his voice neutral. 

"I understand." Ryuji says at normal volume. "I'm on the Gryffindor team, so I play for Gryffindor. For you."

"Precisely." Goro lowers his wand and pats Ryuji on the shoulder good-naturedly. He smiles, and it's like the outburst never happened. Ryuji's blush only deepens. He reaches down to pick up his wand, adjusts his messenger bag on his shoulder, and glances back at Goro one last time. 

"Can - can I go, I'm gonna be late for dinner." Ryuji asks, eyes on the floor, and Goro feels a savage satisfaction. 

"Go ahead, I need to stop by Professor Nijima's office before I head down there." Goro waves cheerfully, and Ryuji hesitantly waves back. He meets up with Akira further down the hall, draping his arm across the other boy's shoulder.

Goro steadfastly ignores the itch of envy in his chest.

/

It's the Yule Ball, and in theory Goro took Makoto, Ryuji took Ann, Yusuke took Futaba, and Akira took Haru. In practice, Makoto was dancing with some girl named Hifumi and Ann was dancing with Haru, both of them giggling happily and staring into each others' eyes like they were the only two people in the world. Akira and Yusuke were whispering together by a decently-sized ice sculpture and Ryuji and Goro were sitting together at one of the tables, picking at what amuse bouches hadn't already been picked over. Futaba had presumably left already. 

"I didn't expect Ann to stay with me, she's the gayest girl I know, but it still sucks to be abandoned." Ryuji said, picking at the embroidery on the tablecloth. "What about you?" 

Goro didn't answer, too busy staring at Akira's involuntary heat aura melting the ice sculpture as him and Yusuke kissed. Ryuji snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Hey!"

Goro blinked. "Were you talking to me?" 

Ryuji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, obviously. Do you mind that your date ditched you?" 

Goro thought about that for a minute. He had been absorbed into Akira's friend group without his knowledge or consent, but he didn't entirely mind it. He liked having them to study with, and he liked getting closer to Ryuji a lot. But he didn't entirely mind that Makoto was hanging out with Hifumi instead. He worked on papers with her, but the idea of dancing with her the way she was dancing with Hifumi made him a little uncomfortable. 

"No." He answered truthfully. "I like sitting here with you." 

Ryuji blushed. "Weirdo." He muttered.

Slow dance music started up, and Akira against all odds broke apart from Yusuke and stumbled over to Ryuji and Goro. His face was flushed and his ecstatic expression glowed in the dark, making Goro and everyone else in the vicinity privately think he was high on something. It was more likely he was just high on life, as he often was. 

"Ryuji! Come here!" He yanked a bewildered Ryuji out of his seat and began to drag him to the dance floor. 

"Akira..." Yusuke said beeseechingly. "What about me?" 

Akira waved his hand in Yusuke's general direction. "I'll dance with you next! I wanna have a slow dance with my bro!" He looked at Ryuji to gauge his level of enthusiasm toward this idea. 

"I...Sure, man." Ryuji said with a hapless grin, and so they danced. 

Yusuke sighed and took Ryuji's seat. "Honestly, he's such a loose cannon." From the amused little smile on Yusuke's face, it seemed he didn't mind much.

Goro shrugged and decided to watch Akira and Ryuji dance. Not because he was jealous. There was just nothing more interesting happening. Akira was leading their waltz, and Ryuji with his lack of coordination was attempting to follow. After Ryuji's third stumble, Akira braced his hand against the small of Ryuji's back. Jealousy boiled in Goro's stomach. 

"Do you have feelings for Ryuji?" Yusuke asked out of the blue.

Goro coughed on his own spit. "I - what - no!" He said indignantly. Yusuke maintained his poker face. "No!" He said again in an attempt to sound more convincing. 

"It's just that you're looking at Akira like you want to cut his head off, and you're wrinkling the tablecloth." Yusuke moved his head to indicate where Goro was indeed grabbing a fistful of the tablecloth. 

Goro relaxed his grip, mildly embarassed. He went over the facts in his head, as he was prone to do with difficult questions. Ryuji was very handsome. He had a very nice voice. He was a textbook Gryffindor. He pranked him a lot, but he blushed adorably when he teased him, so those two things balanced each other out. Ah, hell. He did like Ryuji. And if Ryuji danced with Akira for another minute, he might explode. 

"You didn't hear it from me, but Ryuji's told me he likes you." Goro whipped around to face Yusuke, who was smiling with his chin in his hand. "I'm not the most socially adept person, but your face journey was really obvious." 

Now it was Goro's turn to blush. The slow dance ended, and Akira and Ryuji headed back toward them, Akira smiling and Ryuji steadily refusing to look at Goro. 

"May I have this dance?" Akira said, bowing with one hand outstretched in the manner of a gentleman. Yusuke took it and they glided out to the dance floor. 

"They're cute together." Ryuji said as his blush faded. Goro smiled and agreed. His jealousy was mostly gone, replaced with bubbling joy. He liked Ryuji a lot, and Ryuji clearly liked him. He also looked very handsome in his suit, which looking back is what sealed the deal. 

"Let's go get some punch, I'm thirsty." Goro said, standing up, and Ryuji scrambled to follow. 

At the punch table, Goro had a glass to keep the illusion alive that getting some punch was his intent, then turned Ryuji's head towards him and interlaced his fingers behind Ryuji's neck and kissed him sweet. 

Akira and Yusuke had gone back to kissing on the dance floor and melting a different sculpture, but the attendance had switched from gawking at that to gawking at Goro Akechi kissing that Sakamoto kid on the lips, and Sakamoto kissing back. 

"Let's get out of here." Goro murmured, and Ryuji nodded quickly.

They left the ballroom as quickly as they could without arousing suspicion and darted into the first available broom closet. Goro slammed the door shut and pinned Ryuji to the wall, one arm on each side of him, kissing him deep. They broke apart wanting for air, and Goro's stomach flipped at how vulnerable Ryuji looked against the wall, panting like a dog after a few minutes of kissing when he barely broke a sweat during much more intense Quidditch practices. 

"It's not fair that you look so good." Goro muttered. 

"I can think of some ways I'd look even better." Ryuji gasped, squirming a little which only made Goro hotter.

"Would you like to share with the class?" Goro said as he yanked Ryuji's tie undone. 

"If you'll let me."

[continued]

Goro and Ryuji had just finished hurriedly re-dressing when a polite knock sounded against the door. After a quick exchange of looks they opened the door to see a poker-faced Haru and a sheepish Akira standing a ways behind her.

"Oh good, you both have clothes on. There was a minor flood situation in the ballroom, and I had to deal with it all by myself, no thanks to you. I staved off the teachers for a while, but they'll be expecting you back soon." Haru concluded with a belabored sigh. 

"Sorry, Haru." Goro said genuinely. 

Haru smiled before huffing and turning around, Akira in tow as they headed back to the ballroom. Goro and Ryuji followed behind hand in hand.

/

About a month after the Yule Ball, there was a school-sanctioned trip into town, and Makoto had somehow worked up the nerve, stammering and blushing, to ask Hifumi out to get drinks at Crossroads. You know, like a date.

She had delightedly accepted, and so they were walking down the street, bundled up in winter coats, hand in hand. Halfway through the stroll down to Crossroads, Hifumi rested her head on Makoto's shoulder, and Makoto glowed internally. 

Crossroads was warm and bright, and as usual plenty of students had stopped there for a drink before shopping. Conversation bounced off the walls and Hifumi shrank closer to Makoto, who squeezed the anxious girl's hand reassuringly as she ordered sweet ciders for both of them. 

They sat down at a table near the edge, the sheer noise in the middle more than either of them could handle, and began discussing wizard chess almost immediately. Hifumi was semi-famous throughout the school as a master, and her record for beating someone in a match was thirty minutes. Makoto found herself wishing she had brought her notebook so she could write down some of the tips Hifumi was emparting onto her. 

Suddenly Makoto heard a raucous laugh that she would recognize anywhere from a few tables away and turned to see Ryuji sitting across from Goro Akechi laughing at something the latter had said, a coffee sitting in front of Akechi and some kind of frothy pink drink in front of Ryuji. Ryuji's laughter changed to giggles, and Akechi looked at Ryuji like he was made of stardust. Suddenly Akechi pulled Ryuji into a kiss, and Ryuji's eyes widened before falling shut.

"When did they happen?" Hifumi asked, having turned to look at whatever Makoto had found so interesting.

"I think at the Yule Ball." Makoto responded, turning back to her cider.

But before she could bring it to her lips to take a sip, Hifumi leaned in to kiss her chastely on the lips, and her mind stopped working briefly as their lips met and she tasted cherry lip tint. 

"Did they inspire you?" Makoto teased.

"Well, and since we're on a date..." Hifumi trailed off with a grin.

Makoto smiled giddily. "Does that mean you're my girlfriend now?" 

"If you want me to be."

Makoto reached under the table and took Hifumi's hand. "I would love it if you were my girlfriend."

Hifumi beamed. "I'd love that too."

**Author's Note:**

> this is the longest thing i've ever written...i have a lot of feelings about p5 hogwarts au
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
